An existing holster generally consists of a pouch and a waist belt fastener, and in order to prevent a gun from falling out, the holster is generally provided with a pouch buckle to buckle the gun into the pouch. This holster is liable to cause accidental firing or vulnerable to robbery and the gun cannot be drawn quickly, thus causing huge life danger to law enforcement officers; and meanwhile, the law enforcement officers cannot stop crimes in time and have a poor self-defense ability, which increases their working pressure and mental stress.
A brake-type anti-robbery fast-draw holster disclosed in Patent No. CN200720008125.4 includes a belt sheath, a holster assembly disposed on the belt sheath, a connection ring disposed between the belt sheath and the holster assembly, a brake buckling device disposed on the holster assembly, an angle adjustment device disposed on the holster assembly, and a safety device disposed on the holster assembly, wherein multiple safety devices are disposed to prevent accidental firing of a gun. An anti-robbery fast-draw holster disclosed in Patent No. CN201410211632.2 includes a rear cover assembly, a holster assembly disposed on the rear cover assembly, a machine core assembly disposed on the holster assembly, left and right brake buckling assemblies disposed on the holster assembly, an ejection lock assembly disposed in the holster assembly, and a safety lock assembly disposed at an upper end of the holster assembly, wherein the holster innovatively employs magnetic power and is not restricted by environmental conditions. However, the prior art still has the following disadvantages: the structure is complex; the failure rate is high; a gun is generally drawn by pressing a trigger locking button with an index finger, and therefore may be clamped when drawn quickly; and there are also certain defects in protecting against theft and robbery, i.e. the locking button is easily touched during theft and robbery.